


Depths of Endless Lust

by MrEnterYourName



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Come Inflation, Curses, Deepthroating, Demons, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Hardcore, Hell, Hellhounds, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mindbreak, Multi, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Swearing, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEnterYourName/pseuds/MrEnterYourName
Summary: Angelica wished for endless sex and that's exactly what she got, just not in the way she imagined. Soon she found herself in the dark pits of Hell, surrounded by lusty demons.





	1. Prologue

The club was filled to the brim with people, their bodies moving in a trance on the dance floor. The lights flashed all around, a fast flickering assault of different colors, and the overpowering beat of the music shook the room, drowning all other sounds. Women in short shirts ground their asses against the studs on the floor and all around people could be seen making out sloppily, some swaying among the dancers and some hiding in dark corners.

Meanwhile Angela leaned against the bar with a drink in her hand, alone. She sipped from her glass from time to time, eyeing the people around her. All her friends had disappeared during the night. Some of them she saw quick flashes of on the dance floor, and she knew that a few were in the ladies' room.

Angela felt awkward and ugly with her loose dress that fit her poorly, and she was slightly jealous of the beautiful women around her. In reality she wasn't even a sore on the eyes, but she was just fairly average compared to some other women. She was skinny with small breasts and narrow hips, and she had slightly crooked teeth and glasses. Her ginger hair was long and unkempt, now tied in a ponytail. All this and her shy demeanor made her invisible to most people compared to the queen bees of the club. It's why she kept drinking in the hopes that she would gather up some courage to go dance or talk to someone or that someone would approach her. So far no luck. There had been a couple of older men that had tried to either grope her or just slur out drunken pick-up lines, but she had managed to get rid of them.

Clubbing was still very new to her. She had been a nerdy and shy ”good girl” from a religious family for most of her youth and only after moving from home had she been free to go out and stay late with her new friends. This was only the third time she had truly been drinking anything with alcohol in it and she was very lightweight. After two drinks her head was already buzzing but not enough to dance. She was looking desperately at many guys, too shy to go to them. Her new friends were very flirtatious when drunk and most would definitely go home with a man that night. Or end up having sex in the bathroom. _That's gross,_ she thought. _I would never have sex in the bathroom, especially in a club._ Yet she did quite like the idea of bringing a guy home, even though the thought felt weird. She was not a virgin but she had never had one night stands. Her one and only time before had been one of her best friends from high school, and that didn't end very well. Usually Angela just used her own hands for pleasure, or some toys. She tried to direct her thoughts elsewhere, because she could feel a warm wave between her legs.

It was then she saw him. An ungodly handsome man smiling at her, dressed in a black suit. She felt her face redden immediately and she looked away. _No, smile back, stupid!_ She turned her gaze back at him and smiled shyly. He got the clue and started walking towards her.

He was tall and had cute brown eyes, long black hair, and a groomed beard and mustache. He looked slightly older than her, maybe closing to his thirties, but not too old.

”Well hello there,” he said with a silky, seducing and deep voice. ”Can I get you a drink, sugar?”

She giggled against her will. His mannerisms were a bit dramatic and the way he spoke was somehow cheesy in a charming way. Yet now she could not keep her eyes off him. ”No,” she blurted out accidentally. ”I mean, I'm still drinking this one, thanks,” she corrected herself hastily. She had to almost yell to be heard. _Damn it, An, don't fuck this up._

The man smiled an amused smile. ”Ah, indeed,” he said. ”Well, the next one is on me. Say, what's a cute girl such as you standing here all by herself? I take it your friends have abandoned you?”

”Yeah, looks like it,” she said with an nervous laugh, cursing her awkwardness in her mind. _Oh my Gods, he said I'm cute!_

”What's your name?” he asked her.

”Angela,” she introduced herself, offering a hand.

”Beautiful name,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it politely. ”And fitting, as you look like an angel.”

She blushed hard, hating herself for it.

His smile turned sly. ”Yet I have a feeling that you're not such an angel inside, are you?”

She looked at him curiously with a nervous smile. His brown eyes were locked on hers, and suddenly she felt naked. Not her body but her soul. It was as if this man was looking inside her head.

”I don't...” she started blubbering, confused.

”I can tell that beneath that innocent exterior is a wicked mind, fighting to be free,” he said, teasing. She could hardly notice the music anymore, yet she heard his words clearly even as he lowered his voice.

”Maybe. How can you tell?” she asked jokingly.

”I'm good at reading people,” he said nonchalantly.

She grinned. ”What else can you read about me then?”

”Well, I see a girl who has been forced to play a role her entire life, a girl who has hidden her true self under a false pretence of innocence.”

Angela felt a shiver down her spine. _That's not true_ , she told herself. ”Okay, then who am I really?”

He chuckled. ”Someone who seeks pleasure. Pleasure you've been told is bad your entire life. I also know that you are insecure and lonely. You want to be beautiful and wanted, you want to have men drooling after you and you are desperate for sex. I can tell you're getting wet even as we speak.”

 _Impossible,_ she thought as noticed the warm wetness in her pants. She was speechless. ”No, you're wrong,” she tried to argue, her voice lacking certainty.

”Am I really? Even now you think about wanting me.”

He was right. ”How?” she asked, embarrassed.

”I can tell people's real desires,” he explained without explaining anything at the same time. He smiled wide with white teeth. ”And I can even make them come true.”

”What? Bullshit.”

”I swear,” he said. ”I can show you. Come with me.” He offered a hand, and Angela took it hesitantly. She found it hard to resist him, even though he terrified her. He lead her gently out of the club and they walked for a while in the cold night, holding hands. Then he stopped and turned to look at her. ”Angela, as you probably realize, I'm not exactly a normal man.”

 _No, definitely not normal._ ”Then what are you?”

”Let's just say that I have powers, powers like reading minds and well, making wishes come true.”

”Prove it,” she said, shivering from the cold. She noticed that the man's hands were still very warm, even without any gloves.

He smiled his charming smile. ”Of course. When I snap my fingers, two men will walk from behind that corner.” He snapped.

And right then, two men came from behind a corner, walking along the street and talking to each other, giving Angela and the strange man curious looks.

”Coincidence. Or you paid them to do that,” she said, trying to understand what was happening.

He shook his head. ”Fine, ask for anything, and it will be done. You get three wishes.”

She tried to tell herself that he was insane, but she could not forget the things he had said in the club. ”Okay, well... I'm cold, so can you make me warm? Without touching me or giving me anyone's coat, that is.”

He chuckled again. ”Of course.” He blew some air at her, and suddenly she could feel warmth overcoming her, making her muscles relax and stopping the shivering. It was as if she was inside again, in a cozy room with a fireplace. _No way, no effing way. This isn't real, I'm imaging this._

”You're not imagining this,” he said. ”But there is one rule if forgot to tell you.”

”Okay, what are they?”

”It's simple. Once you've wished something, you cannot unwish it. So think carefully.”

She took a deep breath. She was still horny and slightly drunk, so thinking clearly was difficult. ”Okay... I want... I want to be beautiful, and I want... I want endless sex.”

He grinned wickedly and bowed his head. ”And your wishes will be granted. In fifteen minutes from now you will start to change and the spell will become active. I recommend you find someplace private for the transformation. I will leave you now, but we will meet again.”

And then he turned into smoke and disappeared. Angela stepped back, scared, and suddenly felt ill. She went back to the club, as she would not make it home in fifteen minutes, and went to the bathroom. There was only one stall available and she took it. Her muscles started to tense up and vibrate, her body was tingling all around. Her head was swimming and in a short moment she passed out on the toilet. As she came to, she found it surprisingly difficult to move. She was still groggy and rubbed her eyes, and wondered why her dress felt so much tighter now. It was then she realized why, looking down and barely containing a surprised shreak. Her bosom had grewn to three times their previous size and were now straining the fabric of her dress. Her hips and ass were bigger too, and her legs were beautiful. Her waist was smaller and her skin was completely clean. She walked out of the stall, wanting to look in the mirror. She was astounded by the sight. Her face remained mostly the same, but her teeth were now straight and perfect, her nose was smaller and prettier, and her eyelashes were longer. She was gorgeous.

_Wait, if this actually worked, then..._

She went to the dance floor, and before she knew it, she was surrounded by suitors. She had her pick of three of the best looking men and went home with them. It was an amazing night, and she came more times she could count. After two hours of a hot foursome, she passed out like the guys on her floor.

 


	2. Welcome to Hell

But when she woke up, she wasn't in her bed anymore. Instead she was lying on something hard. It was a bed of stone, like an altar of some kind. It was dark, very dark, and hot. Only some braziers gave light around her, and before she started panicking, he appeared again. The strange man from the club.

”Where am I?”

”At my place,” he said with his smooth, calm voice. ”Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you.”

”Where's your place? Who are you even? How did I get here?” she asked with a rising pitch.

”Calm now. My name is Safer Lucitan. I brought you here while you slept.”

”What?” she squealed. ”Why?” Angela was terrified.

”To grant your wish,” he said, patiently.

”But you already did!”

”Yes, I made you beautiful, that is true. Yet the second wish, not so much...”

She didn't understand. ”But those men,” she started, before he cut her off.

”Those men were simple idiots, blinded by your looks,” he said with a dismissive wave of a hand. ”Yet they would not give you what you want. No man could.”

_What does he mean?_

Before she could say anything out loud, he had read her thoughts. ”You see, no living human could have endless sex, because you would just die eventually out of dehydration, starvation, or a heart attack. Or if by some means you would live long enough, you would still die of old age at some point. But I can't have that happen to you. I promised you a wish, and I will grant it, even if it means taking extreme measures.”

”What...”

”You see, by wishing endless sex... That also means eternal time. But not as a mortal.”

 _Not as a mortal._ She had a bad feeling. ”What did you do?”

”I brought you to another realm. A realm where time does not matter. You will not grow older here, and so I can keep my promise to you.”

Her head was ringing. ”So... You're going to have sex with me for eternity then?”

”Me? Oh no. I will have my way with you, in due time, but not yet. I have other business to do, but I have friends who will gladly help you.” He smiled once more. ”So relax. This is what you wished for, and you will not be disappointed. Have fun.” He left, but others appeared from the darkness. They were very short men, _no, not men, monsters._ They had red skin, wings in their back and small horns. Four imps, demons like from the tales about Hell her parents had always scared her with. They were less than three feet tall, but between their legs grew cocks that were almost the same size as an average man would have. _Is this a nightmare?_ They laughed and grinned with evil smiles, fluttering their wings and flying up onto the altar Angelina sat on. She looked at them with wide eyes, unable to believe what the saw. Yet she could not help but to get wet from the sight of their stiff manhoods.

”She's hot!” one of them said with a lewd grin.

”Ohh, look at those tits,” another one ogled.

”Can't wait to fuck her slutty ass,” a third one laughed.

”Master really outdid himself with this one,” a fourth one whispered.

 _Master?_ _Does he mean Safer?_ She was disappointed and felt betrayed. Instead of sexy men, she got stunted demons. Still, she didn't resist. They fell on her with greed. One jumped on top of her and grabbed her big tits, kneading them with his tiny claws. He sucked on her nipples in turns like a very hungry, crazy baby. Her nipples became hard instantly, and the demon's mouth gave her queer shivers down her spine. _It's so rough,_ she thought, feeling the imps sharp teeth biting her nipples and its small nails digging into her soft breasts like eight needles. It hurt a bit, but it just turned her on more.

Another imp landed on her face, shoving it balls against her nose. ”Lick 'em, slut,” he commanded with a high pitched voice. ”Suck on my balls!” And she did. She smelled a strong odor, the pheromones sending her into a lustful trance.

Her pussy was soaking wet, and she started to pleasure herself as a reflex. She felt small fingers touch hers and then a warm, sharp tongue against her engorged clit. She moaned as the imp's tongue flicked her button rapidly. The demon sucked and licked her cunt, ravaging it with his mouth, clearly enjoying her juices.

She sucked hard on the balls in her mouth, watching with fascination as the cock swayed above her face, twitching ever so slightly and dripping precum. ”Pufff iff immm mmy mouffhhh,” she mumbled a muffled plead. The imp was glad to give her what she wanted and flew slightly upwards, then came back down on its stomach, thrusting its cock in her mouth. She closed her eyes as the 5 inch cock was forced inside her, its salty taste on her tongue. The imp started facefucking her hard, and she gagged with spit flying from her lips and running down her face. The head just barely reached the back of her mouth but she was not used to having something shoved in like it.

The imps took turns on her body parts, fighting each other over them. Sometimes they licked her asshole, a part of her she had not ever even tried touching herself, the sensation being something weird and new. They jerked their cocks furiously and left bite marks on her body, gnawing it all around, her legs, tits, ass cheeks, neck, everything. Eventually they started actually fucking her. While one pumped her twat, a second had its way with her mouth, and a third would fuck her tits. It felt amazing, even though their cocks weren't that big. One imp was always left without a crevice, but then one of them got an idea. ”I wanna fuck her ass!” it yelled.

”No, not there!” she protested for the first time. ”Don't hurt me!”

”Shut up, whore, you'll like, just you wait,” they told her. She refused to move, so the imps made a loud whistle. And so they came. Ten more imps arrived, curious, and they got excited when they saw her. Together the imps lifted Angela in the air and held her there, hovering just slightly above the altar. And so one could go under her, and start fucking her ass while the others were on top. Now all her three holes were filled, and her tits fucked as well. Her hole was clenched at first, and the first thrust hurt. But then, she relaxed again, and it got easier. _It doesn't feel so bad after all. I actually... Holy shit I actually kind of like it._ It still hurt without the natural lubricant, but after a while her ass became so numb to the pain that she could enjoy the feeling of a cock penetrating her from behind.

The imps ejaculated often. When the first ones came, they let their brothers have a turn with her, but then soon were ready to do it all again. With fourteen imps taking turns on her, each cumming at least three times, she lost count with the amount of cumshots they must have had. She swallowed their queer tasting semen, felt it fill her pussy and ass and drip out of them, while other imps came to fuck her dirty holes. They came on her tits as well and squirting their seed on her face.

She came too. She convulsed in their grip, moaning and breathing heavily, as they struggled to hold her up in the air. It felt so good. Afterwards she was almost limp, so relaxed that she could fall asleep. But the imps weren't done with her. They kept going regardless of what she felt, and pounded her without mercy. She let them and didn't want them to ever stop.

 


	3. The Snake Demon

Apparently the imps also had other things to do, so sometimes a few of them would leave, but others came to replace them. The realm she was in clearly had no shortage of imps, it seemed. But Angela hardly noticed their goings. They looked pretty much the same to her, and she was too busy writhing in ecstasy as the little demons fucked her senseless for hours and hours in place where time did not matter. _I guess Hell ain't that bad,_ she thought at one point. She had come to the conclusion that she was in fact in Hell, as it seemed the only possible option. The stone bed she had lied on was now completely covered in demon spunk, as was Angelina herself, and the cum made the altar slippery beneath her.

Oddly enough, Angelina herself wasn't hungry or thirsty, even though the only nutrition she got was from the sperm she gulped down. Still, her body was sore. Her nipples were raw and red from sucking and biting, her pussy pleaded for mercy and her ass was numb from the constant fucking. Was this to be her punishment? She had asked for endless sex but never did she think she would have it literally. No time for sleep or recovering, just fucking. Animalistic, rough fucking.

At some point, hard for her to tell when, the imps suddenly stopped and scattered as if afraid of something. That something hissed loudly from the darkness. Weary, Angelina propped herself up on one elbow and looked for the source of the sound. A woman appeared, beautiful and tall, with enormous breasts and long, dark hair, but with a slightly yellowish skin. And her lower body... looked like a snake. She smiled seductively and came to the altar slowly, slithering along on the stone. Her reptilian lower half was long, at least 5 meters, but her upper half was also like a big, gigantic woman that towered over Angelina.

”Ssssso, youu're the Master'ssss newesssst pettt...” she hissed with a deep voice.

Angelina, who was scared of the huge snakewoman, jumped down from the altar and stood behind it, struggling to stay up. She needed to lean on the stone, because her sore muscles could barely support her. She didn't know what to say. ”Ummm... I'm Angelina,” she mumbled.

The lady chuckled. ”Yourrr name doesssn't matterrr anymoreee, dear, nottt here. Here youuu are jussst a ssslave, a pieccce of meattt, a petttt. A tttoy for our Massster to playyy withhh.” She grinned a wicked grin. ”And for meee to play withhh asss welllll...”

”No, I'm not a slave, I'm not! Safer is helping me with my wish, that's all...”

The reptile laughed a hissing laugh. ”Your wissshhh wasss to be rapeddd by demonsss thennn? Ohhh, but you're enjoyingg itt, aren'tt you? You'lll enjjjoy mmy tonnggue thenn asss welll, honey.” Her luscious lips parted and she showed two sharp fangs, but from between them out came a long tongue. A very long tongue that rolled out and moved like it was a snake as well, glistening wet and dripping with saliva. It lashed like a whip and wrapped around Angelina's throat suddenly. She gasped, but the tongue licked her face, smearing it with warm spit. Angelina recoiled and tried to back away, but in vain. The snakewoman was fast, it slithered like a lighting bolt and caught her. In a matter of seconds Angelina was being held by the demon's snakelike body, she couldn't move any of her limbs, only her head was free. Still, the snake's grip was firm but not crushing.

”Ohh don'tt worry, dear... I won'ttt hurttt you... mucchhh....” the woman whispered in Angelina's ear. ”Ssssoon you'llll be relaxeddd,” it continued and bared its fangs. It bit Angelina in the neck, the sharp points of its fangs stinging slightly, but only for a fraction of a second. Then suddenly, Angelina could feel an odd warmth pulsating from the wound in her neck. She felt like losing control of her muscles and she became limp, unable to move even as the snakewoman slowly released its grip and lifted her with its hands. It laid her on the stone slab gently, like a mother settling her child to a crib. Angelina lied there, still conscious of everything around her, but just paralyzed. _Please Gods, don't let it eat me,_ she thought. She could feel the slimy tongue slither along her body. It licked her neck, then wriggled down to her breasts, coating them with its saliva, flicking her nipples teasingly. It seemed that Angelina hadn't lost feeling from her sensitive areas at least, as she got furiously turned on from this. Then it moved down to her belly, rubbing it gently. It licked her thighs, until finally it arrived at her pussy, where the tongue started to work its magic. The sensation was incredible. The imps had just roughly licked Angelina's pussy like hungry animals, lacking any finesse, as they were clearly simpleminded and savage beasts. But this woman-snake-thing clearly knew what it was doing when it was playing with Angela's clit, the tongue vibrating against it, circling it, doing all the right things. Angela had never had sex with a woman before either, much less a female demon, as her religious upbringing had taught her that homosexuality was a sin. Yet she could not deny having sometimes imagined what it would be like to lie with another woman, and sometimes she felt herself get wet while gazing at a beautiful girl, wondering what was beneath their clothes. Now she felt an irresistible need to stare at this monster of a woman, her gigantic swaying breasts and eerily perfect face. Only now did she realize that the demon had burning red, hypnotic eyes. They looked at Angelina's body with hunger and lust, as the long tongue made her feel new levels of pleasure, like turning the volume past the safe limit for hearing. Angelina screamed, internally, as she could not emit a single sound, her whole body paralyzed. _Oh yes, just like that, make me cum, oh my, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna..._ Her hips and stomach convulsed slightly, shaking, and she came with a force that made her squirt all over the demon. She had never done that before either, and it almost scared her.

”Ahhh yesssss...” the woman hissed with excitement. ”Ohhh delicioussss...”

The tongue licked everything that had come out of Angelina, but that didn't seem like enough for the creature. It leaned its head down between her thighs and licked its lips. It seemed to kiss Angelina's pussy, when she felt the wet, big lips and the demon's hot breath down there, and then... The creature's mouth pressed against Angelina's vulva, the tongue slithered inside. It penetrated her with ease, going slowly deep inside, a slippery snake rubbing the inner walls. Angelina could feel it moving, a scary yet oddly pleasurable feeling. The woman let out a sucking sound and started licking her from the inside, filling her, its tongue writhing and wriggling madly. It went in and out, the demon sucking her empty of semen and natural lubricants, leaving her pussy dripping with spit. Angelina felt herself closing to an orgasm again, only a moment after her last, and came. More squirting, the snakedemon taking every drop. It went on for what felt like hours, new orgasms and more squirting, while Angelina thought she could take no more. She wasn't even paralyzed anymore, she realized, but she simply did not feel like moving. Eventually she stopped squirting as much, and for the first time during her time in that place, she felt dehydrated. _I need... I need... cum. I need to drink cum,_ she thought deliriously. Maybe the snakewoman realized this, or maybe it just got bored, but either way it finally stopped and stood up. It grabbed Angelina by the shoulders and lifted her to a sitting position, then, gave her a sloppy kiss with its tongue that went into her throat, making her gag.

”I'll be ssseeeing you, I promissse,” the woman said with a low whisper and then slithered away.

 


	4. Fill Her Up

Angelina sat there on the stony slab, thirsting for anything to drink. She got down and started crawling on the hot floor, trying to see an exit in the darkness. ”Hello? Anyone here? I need water... I need to drink something. Please, help me...” She supposed she could not die in this hell but that did not mean she could not be thirsty.

The darkness didn't answer her. ”Safer? Can you hear me?”

A loud crack boomed in the chamber, and a portal of flames appeared in front of her for a mere second. Then He was there, Safer, as drop-dead-gorgeous as ever. ”You called me, girl?”

”Yes, please, I need water, that damn snakewoman drank me dry.”

”Oh, my sweet, you've misunderstood. I'm not your servant. Don't you see? I own you now.” He grinned maliciously, with eyes that suddenly turned red as blood. ”You are here purely for my enjoyment, and you don't get to make demands anymore. But I will help you in my own way, because after all I still keep my promises.” He clapped his hands twice, and flames burst roaring in a ring of fire around them. She saw shadows loom in the midst of the smoke, closing in. ”Say, do you like women as well? You seemed to enjoy the previous company. I'm sure you'll like your new friends too, though they do have a few extra parts. Have fun, girls, I'll come back soon!” He disappeared into the portal as quickly as he came.

She now could see the figures clearly. There were ten beautiful women with curves like Angela's, their big tits bouncing with every seductive sway of their wide hips. And between their legs... _oh my._ They had long, thick cocks and firm testicles the size of tennis balls. Their cocks were positively dripping precum. The demons had the most peculiar hairstyles, some were bald, others had Mohawks or braids, and their skin colors ranged from pink to red and purple.

_Are they feminine men, or just chicks with cocks?_ She was confused. She knew there were trans-people in the so-called real world, but were there trans demons? They had to be demons, because they all also had a pair of curved horns and a tail just slightly above their round asses. Yet the weird thing was that Angelina had never been as aroused before by anything. They were the perfect mix of the most beautiful female parts and the best male part. Her arousal was only tied with her thirst, and she realized what Safer had planned for her. She had to drink their cum. She wanted it. She needed it.

”Ready for your drinks? Come and get them, you dirty slut,” one of them told her and laughed a deep chuckle, its eyes a bright purple.

Angelina crawled her way to the succubus meagerly, and wrapped her fingers around the long shaft. She started licking the precum furiously and then sucked the head as hard as she could. Every small drop of semen tasted like honey on her tongue, and the slick moisture of it felt nourishing. The succubi formed a circle around her, each stroking their cocks and eagerly waiting their turn.

”Milk us, whore,” one commanded.

”You like the taste, hun?” another whispered softly.

She jerked two dicks at a time, and sucking a third, constantly switching. She waited for their hot loads, _come on, gimme your cum, pleeease._ She sucked them as fast and deep as she could, but they were simply too long for her to get it all in her mouth.

”Bitch, you call that deepthroating? You can do better!” A succubus with dark grey skin and red eyes grabbed her by her red hair and slammed its pelvis against her face. The cock plunged deep into her throat, its balls slapping hard against Angelina's chin. She cried out a muffled sound, but felt a wave of arousal through her body. Tears streamed down her face and ruined her makeup, eyeliner running in black streaks across her cheeks. _That's it, I'm your filthy cumdumpster!_ The demon pumped and rocked back and forth, forcefully fucking Angelina's reddening face as she choked on its cock. She could only gargle with ten inches of meat ravaging her throat, her spit spilling out in a steady flow from her lips.

Each of the ten succubi took turns with her mouth, grabbing her hair and passing her from hand to hand and cock to cock. They all had slightly different shaped dicks, some longer and some thicker than others, but each one was still huge. Some had slightly curved members and one was shaped almost like a corkscrew, one had an atypically large head and some had bumps or soft spikes on theirs. They were all dripping wet from precum and spit, and Angelina loved their taste. She could barely breathe, but the suffocating feeling heightened her ecstasy.

She felt the first one cum, a flood of warm semen shooting inside her mouth. As the demon came, it thrusted balls deep and held Angelina still. Each succubus fed her one by one, an overflowing amount of cum filling her belly, yet she hungered for more, _more_ , MORE. Her stomach sloshed with its heavy burden when she moved, stretching impossibly, until she looked pregnant and could barely stand. Even so, she was still not sated, while the demons were empty and satisfied.

 


	5. Bindings of Ecstasy

The succubi left Angela lying on the stone floor, her round belly utterly full of their semen. She yelled after them, pleading for more cum, but to no avail. She simply lied there on her back, unable to move, her pussy dripping between her legs.

After the the demons had disappeared amidst smoke and flame, Angela could hear other footsteps shuffle from the black void. She managed to sit up to see who or what was approaching her.

At first she could only make out a very tall, black and thin figure of a man. It was only when the fire from the braziers revealed the thing fully, Angela realized the creature was completely wrapped in long strips of leather. Its face was also hidden under a black leathery mask that had no holes in it. The demon made no sound apart from its very light footsteps and its hulking stature made it look quite intimidating.

Driven nearly crazy from lust, Angela did not find the demon scary and could only focus on one thing: Between its thin legs hung an incredibly long cock, over 12 inches long. Going on her knees, Angela crawled towards it. ”Please, I want to suck your cock,” she begged. ”Give it to me, give me your cum...”

However, before she could reach her, the demon raised its both hands towards her, and suddenly the leather from its arms unraveled and came to life. Many long strands on leather shot towards Angela like tentacles and wrapped themselves firmly around her limbs.

”What the fuck?” she gasped and fell over, as the leather snakes tightened their grip and covering her arms and legs. She struggled to be free, but in a matter of seconds they had her once more lying on her back and spread wide open, unable to move. _They're so strong_ , she thought and became slightly worried.

Still attached to the demon, the leather straps lowly they started pulling her upwards from her arms. Her filled belly made her quite heavy, but the living cloth had no problem carrying the weight. She was lifted to her knees, and she once again saw the demon's long shaft, now slightly harder. The sight once more filled her with excitement that replaced the nervousness.

”Oh, I see, you want to tie me up and fuck me, is that it?” she asked the demon, getting only silence and a faceless stare as an answer. ”Come on then, I'll be your slave, just give me your cock!”

Instead, the leather tentacles raised her higher until her toes were dangling a feet above the ground. The demon started slowly pacing in a circle around Angela as if it was looking up and down at her naked body with invisible eyes.

 _What the hell is it doing? Just fuck me already._ Angela was getting impatient. Suddenly she felt a slap against her ass cheek. It was not too hard but enough to get a surprised yelp out of her. Another leather strap slapped her ass again, harder this time. It stung, and Angela let out a pained gasp. Still somehow after the surprise wore off, she felt a warm tingle in her groin again. _How is this turning me on?_ She bit her lip and felt third strike hit her behind, the pain lingering on her ass. The slaps kept coming one after another, increasing in strength. They left long, red marks on her skin, yet Angela got wetter and wetter after every one. Her gasps of pain were mixed with moans of pleasure, and she could feel her juices flowing down her thighs.

She got hit all around her body; on her ass, her back, and her big breasts as well. The demon gave her a few good slaps in the face as well with the palm of its hand. _Oh yeah, just like that, I'm your slut. Punish me._

When almost her whole body was red and sore, the leather straps started lifting her legs until she was hanging horizontally in the air. One of the tentacles slithered around her neck and started wrapping her whole head. It covered her eyes but left a hole for her mouth and then pulled her jaw down.

Angela was now blind and her mouth was forcibly held open, but she started drooling when she smelled the musky aroma of the demon's cock. _Yes, fuck my mouth, shove that cock inside my throat and give me your cum._ She felt the demon grab her hair and tasted the tip of its manhood touch her lips. The head plunged inwards and filled her mouth, and pulling her hair the demon forced its long cock into her throat. It was not too thick but it was incredibly long, and Angela gagged when she felt it make its way inside her. The demon pulled outwards and then pushed back in, starting to fuck her throat until it was balls deep. Angela was helpless to resist in anyway, but she welcomed the feeling of being dominated. Her throat became numb after a while she gagged less and less.

The rough fucking went on for a good while, and the leather straps slapped Angela's ass from time to time and turned her upside down. The demon started thrusting up and down while kneading her tits, the tentacles helping move her in down his cock. A thick stream of spit ran down her face and over her covered eyes and she felt the blood rush into her head. _Cum... give me... cum..._

As her head was starting to go dark, the cock inside her throbbed and twitched, and the straps slammed her down against the demon's balls as it came a pulsating geyser of semen up her throat. The warm goo filled her insides and started coming back down, and when the cloth tentacles lifted her upwards, she threw up most of the cum on the monster's cock.

Angela coughed and gasped for air, and the demon let go off her. She dropped on the ground and kept coughing, her head still swimming.

 


	6. The Master's Pet

Angela woke up on the hard floor after seemingly having passed out for a while, groggy and thirsty. She held her aching head and tried to piece together what had happened, only vaguely remembering being throatfucked by the leather demon and how its semen filled her insides. For a moment she expected it all to be a dream and that she would find herself still inside her apartment with a bad case of hangover. Blinking her eyes and gazing around her revealed that not to be true, as she was still in the same gloomy stone chamber. Or at least it she presumed it to be a chamber, as she could not really see the walls or the ceiling in the darkness that surrounded her. 

Her stomach had settled back to its flat former shape, and mysteriously all the cum that had covered her and the stone beneath her was now gone without a trace. She could only imagine what kinds of magic there was in Hell, still in awe of it all.

Another sudden flame roared and cracked, momentarily casting a bright, blinding light from the void, then disappeared. Angela saw a man standing where the fire had been and she hoped it would be Safer. She immediately realized how wrong she was.

The man looked nothing like Him. This man was way bigger, with wide shoulders and large muscles which were clearly evident from his completely naked, hairy body. He had a expressionless, wide face and strong jaw covered in stubble.  He stood still and stared intently at Angela.

"Uh, hello?" she greeted warily. 

He did not reply and only kept staring, motionless. 

Angela's eyes averted his, only to travel down his body. First his two impressive pecs, then his well-defined abs and finally his bushy pubes that framed his massive dong, that was at least ten inches in length and thick as a cucumber. "Oh..." The sight of it made Angela's heart jump and she felt a warm wave between her legs. 

The beast of a man started approaching her warily, leaning his head from side to side as he eyed her curiously. 

"You're quite the giant, aren't you?" said Angela and smiled shyly. "What are you doing here? You don't look like a demon to me. Did Safer bring you here as well?" 

It was as if he had not even heard her, for he did not say anything or reveal any emotion with his face. He simply let out a sharp puff of air from his nose and started smacking his mouth. 

"Hey, dude, talk to me," she insisted, confused.  _Does he not understand what I'm saying?_   "Are you here to fuck me, is that it?" 

His cock slowly stiffened as he began breathing heavily, first through his nose and then his mouth. He was panting like an animal, his jaw hanging open and his long tongue out when he was only a few feet from Angela. 

_I guess that's a yes,_ she thought, a bit weirded out by his odd behavior but pushed any doubts from her mind. She crawled to him on all fours like a dog and then ran her hands up his strong legs. The musky scent of his body was so thick she could almost taste it in the air, and it drove her crazy. She ran her fingers lightly through his pubes and down to his firm balls, watching in admiration as the huge phallus became engorged and stood up. It grew some four inches before her eyes, reaching an incredible size.  _I can never fit that in my mouth,_ her eyes watering simply from the sight. Still she grasped the cock, unable to even wrap her fingers fully around it, and pushed her face against it. Angela gave it a long, passionate lick from base to tip, and salty precum dripped on her tongue. 

Suddenly the man grunted at Angela, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. 

"Eek," she yelped. "Wha- what is it, did I do something wrong?" She was wet and confused, her groin positively burning. 

He fell over her so that his face was only inches from hers, and his heavy breath felt as warm as a furnace against her skin. Drool dripped from the corners of the man's mouth down on her breasts, and he licked her face with a sloppy tongue. He kept licking her roughly, first her face, tits and then finally her soaking twat. Angela was covered in his hot, thick spit and she shuddered from the feeling his mouth gave her. 

She instinctively turned to lie on her stomach, as the man kept slobbering on his pussy. She raised her ass up, inviting him to plunge deep inside her. His tongue lapped her asshole greedily, tickling her, and she giggled nervously. 

When the licking stopped, Angela felt his breath travel up her spine as he climbed over her and his thick cock slapped against her butt.

"Oh yeah, put it in, fuck me hard," she begged and wiggled her round ass for him.

He kept panting at a rapid pace, clumsily humping and grinding her from behind, his junk prodding against her pussy. 

Angela closed her eyes and took deep breaths, waiting anxiously for his length inside her soaking cunt. Then she felt the tip of his cock touch her asshole and before she could say anything, he pushed inside. 

"Aaaaah!" she yelled in surprise and pain. The man's huge cock stretched her ass wide open as it was forced inside, and she feared it would rip her apart. "Wrong hole, wrong hole!" she said, panicking. "Please, you're too big, I ca-aaaaah!" 

Ignoring her reaction, the man started savagely stuffing her ass while grunting wildly. Even with less than half the length of his dick, Angela was pushed to her limits, and she pushed her face against the ground, biting her lip not to scream. 

Then she realized something strange. The immediate pain was slowly fading away, and she began to relax. As she calmed herself and let her muscles loosen, she could take more and more of him with every thrust. Safer's spell seemed to help her stretch to impossible lengths, and as the whole fourteen inches were ravaging her insides and bulging her stomach, she felt no pain.  _Oh, I can feel it all, it's completely filling me,_ she thought.  _Oh yes, yes, destroy my ass, fill it, make me your bitch!_

She felt him pounding her without mercy and at inhuman speed, their bodies slapping hard against each other, his hot breath and slimy drool against her neck. He kept clawing at her back with his fingers, until sharp pain flushed across it as sharp nails dug into the skin. Hot blood trickled down her spine, the sensation only turning her on. Powerful, hairy arms pushed her downwards and she heard his grunting turn more and more animalistic, until he howled.

A long, deep howl echoed in the darkness, and Angela's ass was suddenly being flooded with powerful shots of gooey cum. She was left feeling empty when he pulled out, and semen flowed from her gaping ass down her legs.  

"Wow, that was amazing..." she sighed and turned to look at her lover. She gasped and fell on her back in shock as she saw there was no man anymore, only a giant hound-like monster on four legs with a red cock dripping cum. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was meant to have a final seventh chapter, that has been partially done for some time now. Sadly, I have no real motivation to finish it when I have so many other more exciting projects in the works (e.g. an actual, serious novel). This story got more views and kudos than I expected which is why it feels bad to say that the last chapter might never get released. However, I do have a pretty neat idea for another lewd short story that I might start working on soon, so expect to hear more from me in the near future.


End file.
